


【瞳耀】得闲饮茶「番外」

by yusukeyuki



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusukeyuki/pseuds/yusukeyuki





	【瞳耀】得闲饮茶「番外」

【一】

拉斯维加斯大道附近的家庭自助餐厅，开在相对没那么热闹的小街上。外面看上去是隐秘的小店，内里却自有乾坤。墙面是整块整块的色彩交错，任谁一眼看上去都会觉得甜美而热烈；窗外是夜幕降临后流光溢彩的赌城，被窗玻璃折射过后平添几分朦胧写意。二三十个小圆桌规则地排列在半封闭的空间里，每张桌子正上方悬着一盏洛可可风格的贝壳小灯，沉下的光晕氤氲进了暖色的桌旗里又柔和地扩散开，将小桌温馨地笼成一个被光包裹的小空间。

时值午夜。

白羽瞳和展耀都没有闲时熬夜的习惯。哪怕是在查案期间，若不是迫不得已，也很少愿意牺牲睡眠时间——原本这是展耀的习惯，后来白羽瞳也慢慢开始保持。但此时此刻他们身处的环境特殊，即便到了午夜仍旧熙熙攘攘鼎沸嘈杂。像个沸水的壶，噪声一阵一阵叫个不停，吵得人心烦意乱。

而展耀就成了那只把烧得滚烫的壶从火上带离的手。

这样的情景罕见得很，半夜两点来钟，白羽瞳和展耀面对面在午夜餐厅的小角落里坐着。一个彻底被酒精迷得不明所以，一个情况好些，但眼神已经带上七八分的熏熏然，多那么一分就得彻底沉进去。谁知那一分酒意迟迟不来，就等着展耀的一句话成了最后一片把白羽瞳压进醉梦里的雪花。

“那你愿不愿意当那个人，陪我一起过完这辈子？”展耀问他。

展耀本来就长得帅气俊美，说那话时眼神灼灼有光，偏偏遮上了厚厚一层朦胧，满溢的情感被迷离地挡在后面，看得白羽瞳心痒得要命，又迟疑不敢伸手去抓。

“你愿意吗？”白羽瞳久久不答，展耀又重复了一遍。既是询问白羽瞳的意见，又是回答白羽瞳一分钟前主动提起的询问——“展耀，我一直在想啊，你这么好的人，到底得什么样的人才能跟你过下去？”

白羽瞳那句话说得是七分醉意三分清明，原本没指望展耀给出什么正经回答，倒是怎么也没想到展耀这样认真地给了他答案。

你愿不愿意？

展耀在真诚地问他。

整个餐厅在午夜两点仍然热烈喧闹的气氛在那一瞬间归于岑寂，周围所有人都成了老式默片里的角色，嘴巴一张一合间一个音也发不出来，五彩斑斓的衣服也一个色块一个色块褪色成黑白，只有白羽瞳他们这一桌依然还有饱和鲜明的色彩和声音，被贝壳小灯的光细腻地拥抱着，在茫茫然一大片的黑白灰里成了最为鲜活的焦点。

你愿不愿意？

“我一直都愿意啊。”白羽瞳听到他自己这么说。

换来展耀一个快乐到纯粹的笑：“那你还等什么呢？”

虽然展耀还坚持他自己只是buzz而非drunk，其实他早就醉迷糊了——白羽瞳看着展耀天生好看的面容想——不过没关系，他也醉了。

 

 

【二】

关于拉斯维加斯，有一句风靡世界的谚语——「Love is a miracle,just like Las Vegas;Marriage is a gambling,just like Las Vegas.」

白天的时候白磬堂还往他手机里刷屏式地发了八百遍这句话，白羽瞳看得头秃，实在想直说俗气，又确实没那个胆量。他当然明白自家大姐的意思——拉斯维加斯闻名于世并非只因为赌博，当无数游人在这一个城市里既看到埃菲尔铁塔，又看到威尼斯水城的时候就该明白，这城市有无数新奇而充满想象力的乐子，甚至包括即兴结婚。

但他原本不打算这么做。

原因简单直白——他和展耀之间终究还是隔着那么一层窗户纸。即使白羽瞳不止一次听到SCI的组员们偷偷说过，白Sir迷恋展博士这件事情本身已经到众所周知的地步的事情只有白Sir和展博士自己不知道，以及展博士对白Sir呼之欲出的爱意已经完全淹没了整个SCI除了白Sir和展博士自己，再以及他们之间好像随时都够哪位修仙的人去度个劫的火花闪电已经劈开了警署的正上空，以至于香港警察署大楼好像每天都在以倾盆之势下着爱情雨。

听得次数多了白羽瞳自己也觉得好笑，但除了暗想他的下属们想象力丰富以外，倒也没打算在这上头为难他们。他自己也不过听完就过，偶尔想起来当个乐子。

从未想过去找展耀求证什么，也一直没觉得有什么非做不可的必要去跟展耀摊牌。

这样磨磨蹭蹭的习惯显然不该是坚定不移一往无前的白羽瞳惯常的作风，但没办法，对方是展耀。

 

多么反常的事情牵涉到展耀都不足为奇——就像他严重得有时甚至会困扰到生活的洁癖在展耀面前总是乖乖地不发作，就像他引以为傲的精准直觉在和展耀有关的事情上偶有失灵，就像他的无所畏惧明明与生俱来，却往往会折在展耀身上。也像他虽然总被说是意气用事，可比谁都敏锐，却到了很久以后才发现他那么喜欢展耀。

高中时候有个小姑娘曾经给白羽瞳递过一封情书，情书内容白羽瞳大部分都忘光了，连女同学羞答答的表情都被丢在了脑海深处的黑洞里，却还把其中一句话牢记至今。那句话引用自《傲慢与偏见》，为此白羽瞳专门去读过那本小说，知道是深情的达西先生对伊丽莎白说的情话——「我也说不准究竟是在什么时间，什么地点，看见了你什么样的风姿，听到了你什么样的谈吐，便使我开始爱上了你。那是好久以前的事。等我发觉我自己开始爱上你的时候，我已经走了一半路了。」

白羽瞳当然不是达西先生，至少他自认为还没有具备伊丽莎白描述的那种“我知道你只要走了第一步，就会一路顺风往前走去”的品质；展耀也肯定不是伊丽莎白，不管白羽瞳多么爱他的头脑灵活——无论如何，他还是非常喜欢这句话。

在他千百次听见展耀长篇大论地向他讲述心理学和无数次看见展耀温柔地安慰受害者的家属，以及一次又一次一边在床上打滚一边伶牙俐齿跟他拌嘴的之前和之后。

这也是为什么白羽瞳在展耀面前的打斗和办案一般要比独自的时候更努力一些——他知道他的那些拳脚和分析对于展耀来说也是属于白羽瞳的风姿与谈吐。

他从未说过，展耀也从未说过，可白羽瞳就是知道。

 

或许拉斯维加斯确实是奇迹之城，白羽瞳用带了晦涩不明的眼神看着对座的展耀想，它让他们终于拿出了勇气，既是坦诚，也是赌博。

 

 

【三】

当天早些时候他们的确去赌场玩了一圈，就在这顿饭之前，到达拉斯维加斯之后。

通常来说，香港的夏天分很多种，温和柔婉、芳草委地的清夏，炎热灼人、骄阳似火的仲夏，荷香菊气、润雨绵绵的晚夏。一步一步安排好了似的，很少会有例外。

美国则不太一样。

每一个美国中西部的盛夏，从来都是被干燥的沙土与炽烈的阳光挟裹，以意气昂扬的姿态突然出现的，既霸道又张狂。

他们一路对抗着火热的太阳光和放肆的高温，开着租来的车子自西往东走，在日落之前到达沙漠之城。展耀被太阳晒得昏昏欲睡，后半车程里几乎没醒过，到了白羽瞳提前订的酒店还磨磨唧唧不肯下车。最后被白羽瞳像拽着只懒散的大橘猫似地拽进厨神在赌城开的餐厅，吃了点海鲜才换回一点精神。

吃过饭白羽瞳早就安排了节目，一场蜚声国际的马戏，一场名扬世界的歌舞秀，将将好占满他们午夜前的所有时间。原本展耀没什么兴趣，困得只想睡觉，又不愿意辜负白羽瞳的一番苦心。结果看完两场演出反倒来了精神，拖着白羽瞳往赌场走。

剧场在他们住的酒店的一楼，就设置在赌场里头，进进出出都要穿过一大片赌场。赌场里没窗户，一天二十四小时都灯火通明，明晃晃地照着眼花缭乱的成片地毯，柱子也全是让人看得发晕的暖色调，乱七八糟五颜六色的老虎机在旁边摆了一圈儿，围着里头几十个牌桌。牌桌里面是穿得精神笔挺的荷官，手指上下翻飞给客人发牌，大约都是熟能生巧的缘故，一眼望过去，倒是十分赏心悦目。

 

展耀忽然就想起他也曾经看白羽瞳玩过一次牌。

印象中是之前的某个案子，他和白羽瞳一路追查到娱乐城，那老板想刁难，硬要逼白羽瞳下场赌一把。老板原本以为白羽瞳是个雏儿，没成想遇上了高手，反倒是把自己的筹码全赔进去。说来也很怪，那是展耀第一次看白羽瞳玩牌，就是一丁点都没担心过他会真翻车。

印象中那时候的白羽瞳信心满满、游刃有余，而这会儿白羽瞳却换了副表情，目不转睛地看着他，眉眼中的感情显而易见，他完全没打算隐藏。展耀被看得好笑，索性指了指离他们最近的一个牌九桌，发牌员是个漂亮姑娘，手指一搓一张牌就平平稳稳地飘出去，比当时娱乐城那位荷官好了不知多少。

“我好久没看过你赌博了，你要不然下去玩几场？”展耀拉着白羽瞳说，语气听着是商量，动作却没给白羽瞳一点儿余地。

白羽瞳被拉得没法，只好另一手从包里摸出钱夹，抽出里头几张富兰克林，反过来拉着展耀去换筹码，反客为主地领着对赌博不太了解的展耀站到牌九桌前。

白羽瞳赌运极好，本身也懂行，几张富兰克林带进场，换回来一百张富兰克林。展耀不怎么看重这个，但还是觉得开心。

“有那么高兴吗？”白羽瞳看着一路保持微笑的展耀问，后者的步伐比之前轻快许多，开心得不言而喻。

“赢了钱为什么不开心？”展耀半真半假地回答他，“尤其还运气这么好，赢了这么多。”

“那就好，出来玩呢就是要开心。”白羽瞳只说出口了半句，还剩半句咽在肚子里——“好运气都是你给的。”

 

说到这里白羽瞳倒是想起来了，这是他和展耀极其难得的一次同游。说来也奇怪，白羽瞳和展耀一起长大，彼此知根知底，自小形影不离，后来又共事好几年。但关于同游的印象还真是寥寥无几——如果不算高中以前参加的学校郊游和高中毕业那年一大帮子人一起去的修学旅行的话，他们好像还真没机会单独一块儿出游过。

上学时互相看不顺眼较着劲，工作后又被高智商罪犯们指挥着全香港到处跑，护照都被警署里掐着，轻易也是没时间能出来瞎逛。

其实这些年白羽瞳还真的很多次想过带着展耀出来走走——纯粹的，不带工作性质的，为了娱乐的那种出来走走。原因也不复杂，就是这些年里展耀对心理学的钻研愈发深入，查案时打过几次擦边球，白羽瞳担着颗他会走火入魔的心，总想带他出来看看世界广阔。

因而这一次的单日假期就显得格外来之不易，这样的开心也自然弥足珍贵。

 

那会儿已经过了午夜十二点，白天里白磬堂疯狂给他发的那句话又出现在白羽瞳的脑子里——「Love is a miracle,just like Las Vegas;Marriage is a gambling,just like Las Vegas.」

不过白羽瞳想稍微改改，就改成——「Love is a miracle,just like him;Marriage is a gambling,just like him.」

展耀是奇迹又是赌博，前者给白羽瞳带来好运，后者让这份独一无二的好运有机会兑现。

那么这两者反过来加回去又是什么呢？

 

 

【四】

答案呼之欲出。

 

两个还未从醉意里完全脱身的成年男性一人捧着一张结婚证明书相对傻笑——他们已经傻笑了一个多小时，从闯到结婚登记处开始，到在教堂里宣誓，到又用神父的签名换回这张最终版本的结婚证明书。

这是清醒的他们从未想过的事情。

在他们形影不离知根知底将近三十年的岁月里，一次也没有。也因此在这样的画面骤然出现的时候，总是格外让人印象深刻。

忘了是在哪里看到一个说法，大约是说一件期盼的事情如果很久以前就在想，想得次数太多，那么等终于发生的时候总是有绝对的幸福感。但也有一种说法，一件好事如果从来就没有敢想过，那么它乍然实现时幸福感能把人彻底淹个透顶，让人既庆幸他还好没有想，又遗憾于为何没有想。因为没有想而能留下永世长存的印象，又因为没有想而做不好心理准备。

这多有意思？

醉醺醺的白羽瞳想，两个小时前他们还只是一起长大的玩伴、兄弟、同事、朋友、至交——或者随便什么，两个小时后他们就被轻飘飘的一张证书彻底绑在一块。这证书甚至没有粘合力，还会被火烧成灰烬，会被水淹成废纸，会被风吹向远方，会被轻易地撕毁，会被简单地折损，但它留存的意义却数百倍深远于纸张上印下的痕迹。

如同刚才在教堂里宣誓的那样，被传了几世纪多的誓词早就让人听得耳朵长茧，自己说起来确是完全不同的味道——「从今时直到永远，无论是顺境或逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，我将爱着你、珍惜你，对你忠实，直到永远。」

多有意思啊。

白羽瞳总算舍得放下他手里的证书，也抽走展耀手里的，稳妥地放在一边。

然后他们在拉斯维加斯彻夜通明的流光溢彩下，在沙漠上，在晚风里，郑重其事地交换那张证书之后的第一个带着浓重酒气的亲吻，也是他们之间永恒的第一个亲吻。

「Love is a miracle,just like him;Marriage is a gambling,just like him.」

 

答案是爱。

是婚姻。

是SCI源源不断的案件，是形影不离地奔波，是为了信念以身犯险，是永不放弃的专业素养，是坚实的后盾，是锐利的匕首，是爽利的枪声，也可以是医院里的血浆袋和切好的苹果，或者是休息日的写生和演唱会，以及最终都会变成信任的怀疑。

是展耀，也是白羽瞳。

 

 

【五】

也因此，那一切都来得顺理成章。

白羽瞳把展耀带回房间并未花多少力气，从回到房间再到回到床上也未花太多时间。他们只花了一点点时间选择哪一张床，但酒精却自动策使他们倒在了靠近落地窗的那一边。

拉斯维加斯的夜晚缤纷璀璨，原本极具侵略性，如居高临下俯视一切欲望、有着五彩斑斓的鳞片的蛇。但窗外流动的光彩倾轧在高层房间里的床上，被稍厚的玻璃折射过后，收敛成了午夜演出里男女演员幽沉的叹息，在纯白色的床单上悱恻缠绵地蔓延。展耀与白羽瞳置身其中，像被黑暗舞台上唯一的一束冷光追逐的主角。

和香港的夏天同样的是，人的欲望也分为很多种。

有一种喧嚣吵闹，起于金钱的魅力，终于高声的叫喊。有一种狂野热烈，起于物质的迷人，终于满足的叹息。这在这个城市并不少见，不过此刻它们都被人为拔高的地理环境和吸音玻璃牢牢地隔绝在外头，不大的空间里只剩下另一种——起于真情或假意的火花，终于肉身躯体天然的快感，最为纯粹旖旎和多情。

也最为容易驱使作为人类的白羽瞳和展耀。

白羽瞳此前从不认为他会轻易臣服于任何欲望，他甚至对自己的自制力引以为豪。但说不好是否是换了个环境，心情也彻头彻尾掉了个个儿；要么又是因为对方是展耀——潮红在展耀白皙的皮肤上一寸一寸扩散开来，这样的他比起外头炫目的万千灯火更像吐着信子勾起人欲望的蛇。

单纯如亚当夏娃也无法抵抗那样的诱惑，更遑论遍识人间烟火的白羽瞳。他的眼光从展耀的眉梢眼角一路流连到嘴唇，白羽瞳不清楚圣经故事里那个禁果到底是什么颜色什么味道，但他清楚他面前的这个——就该是展耀嘴唇稍暗的红色，尝上去天生带有某种特殊的、让人上瘾的清甜味。

凉而回甘——像那些言情小说里用烂了的描述。

 

白羽瞳认真地吻住展耀的嘴唇，试探性地伸出舌头，配合嘴唇的动作，细腻地舔舐碾磨展耀的唇峰，小心翼翼地往更里头挤。展耀原本有些抗拒，可到底耐不住白羽瞳在上嘴唇里侧不停挑逗的舌尖，那个柔软的小东西蹭得展耀敏感的嘴唇发痒得厉害，终于禁不住也伸出自己的舌头去反抗，却不想直接被白羽瞳搅进了乱糟糟的小漩涡。

这样的亲吻远远不同于刚才在大道上灯光下的那一个，那一个只是简单客气的互相厮磨，不带有丝毫情欲，只为了表达斯文的喜悦。现在的这个却如阵阵汹涌的浪潮，野蛮又任性，顷刻间把两人的意识搅弄得天翻地覆，也只是为了表达热情的爱意。

深沉的爱意能与火焰比拟，这话不假。展耀为了迎合白羽瞳的亲吻，自然而然地将身体抬高，费力地去亲近白羽瞳的身体。白羽瞳同样意识到这一点，伸出手为展耀的身体垫在下面，隔在展耀和床的中间。平日里两人都稍凉的指尖意外成了点火的媒介，在彼此光裸的背脊上留下烫手的痕迹，汗珠顺着热切的痕迹一路往下，像初春第一缕阳光在苍白的雪山顶上一泻千里，温热的光过后就是雪片化成的涓涓溪流。

两束汗液凝成的溪流交汇在一处，被白羽瞳手上无声往下的动作引领，也无声地从展耀的颈窝处滑落到腹股沟里，把展耀还黏着在身上的内裤打得湿透。

湿掉的内裤穿着极不舒服，撑着早就已经勃起的阴茎就更让人觉得难受。怪的是白羽瞳仍旧不打算帮展耀脱下来。酒还没能全醒的展耀被束缚得不安定，难耐地想把身上唯一的那点布料蹭掉，却被白羽瞳一手紧紧箍住了腰，反倒是弯折成了一个扭曲的姿势，禁不住难受得哼了两声，恰恰好哼在白羽瞳的耳廓，一口气呼得白羽瞳打了个颤。

“……别闹！”白羽瞳的声音渐渐暗哑，带着厚重的浊气，吐纳间险些压不住过于强烈的欲望。

“没闹……”展耀的尾音不自觉地拖长，小猫爪子似地在白羽瞳意识里挠了挠。“帮我脱了。”

“……等一下，你再穿一会儿。”

展耀不明白白羽瞳的意思，模模糊糊地看着后者，本该清澈纯净的眼神洇成了两潭浑水，却依然挡不住挑衅的光：“你想干什么？”

“不干什么，”白羽瞳只撑起身子看了一眼展耀，再一次沉下脸去啃咬展耀的脖颈，断断续续地回答，“就、就再等一会儿。”

“你不是不举吧？”展耀继续虚张声势地挑衅，但其实他已经被白羽瞳灵活的舌头舔舐得浑身酸软，甚至希望更为强烈的牙齿的刺激——更不用说这个人腿间的隆起实在也骗不了人。

白羽瞳知道展耀在拿话激他，也不觉得气恼，反倒是更加从容地在展耀的喉结出轻轻磕了一下，满意地收回展耀反馈给他的一个颤抖。白羽瞳趁机又欺身上去舔上展耀的耳后根，舌头顺着那条细细的缝隙一路往上，展耀在他的动作中颤抖得愈发厉害，白羽瞳只当这是激励，愈发加剧了这样强烈的刺激，闲了还腾出嘴来补上两句。

“你好敏感啊，猫儿。”

展耀不愿示弱，修长的手指挪上白羽瞳的脊椎，故意又无意地轻轻敲打在那一道凹陷上。展博士前些年写过不少心理学论文，手指敲惯了电脑键盘，此刻敲起白羽瞳的身体来也自有一套。几个湿热的手指有节奏地触碰白羽瞳的背部，倒有点像是敲打摩斯电码——而那一串无形的点传达出的意思只有他们能明白。

白羽瞳被折腾得倒抽一口凉气，在外头能吹嘘一辈子的忍耐力在展耀的手指面前溃不成军，轻易就被撩得节节挫败。

展耀，又是展耀。

那时已近后半夜，几乎快要黎明。城市里热情的灯光和天尽处稍稍透出的一丁点珍珠白混在一起，透过窗子折射在展耀身上，差不多是给展耀镀了一层光。白羽瞳看得目眩神迷，在展耀给他的刺激里忍不住笑出声。

当然还是展耀，永远都是展耀。

白羽瞳为人硬气，一身的铁骨，唯独会被展耀打得狼狈不堪。

可若是在此时此刻还能轻易认输，那当然也不会是白羽瞳了。他报复性地再次亲吻上展耀的耳垂，右手还是箍着展耀的腰间，左手猝不及防地钳住了展耀两腿间的阴茎，隔着湿得不成样子的内裤描摹那儿的形状。

并非白羽瞳不愿意为展耀除掉那条可怜的内裤，他只是想稍微缓一点点和展耀彻彻底底的裸呈相见，一点点都好——尽管他们不是没有过。游泳馆的更衣室，桑拿房的淋浴间，SCI的男厕所也包括在内。白羽瞳毫不恐惧和展耀彼此赤诚，只是……

只是那些片段里从不包含这样露骨的性幻想，从不包含他想进入展耀的身体，彻头彻尾占有他的私心——曾经，但现在在展耀作为他的合法丈夫的情况下，这一切都变得合情合理。

白羽瞳边想边收紧手指，像小时候在家里第一次摸枪似地一点一点细致地抚过展耀被内裤包裹住的阴茎——当然他这和当年第一次摸枪也差不了多少，这上头的每一个细节，每一条沟壑，每一道凸起，他都得摸得真切明白。即使明知隔着一层湿透的薄布料，那些棱角轮廓柔和了许多。

 

但这样的动作带来的惊人的快感却非薄薄一层布料就可消解。

展耀被搅扰得满脑子混沌，像有一万多发的花火同时在他大脑里升空似地，炸得毫无美感规律——这和自己用手解决的时候差得太多了，展耀从未试过像白羽瞳那样……刻意地用手抚慰那个铃口，甚至在整个柱身上下抚慰寻找某个最敏感的点。展耀本就不是会被欲望轻易掌控的性格，虽远远算不得清冷，也万万称不上重欲，因此他从未发现他的冠状沟下面一点点偏右的那一块那么敏感。白羽瞳的手指有意无意地抚过去的时候像某处的导火索被点燃，干脆地在展耀的眼前爆裂开一个又一个烟花。

“舒服吗？”白羽瞳的舌头从展耀耳廓上鱼一样游过去，沉着声把这三个字送进展耀的耳朵里。

展耀却被快感挤压得说不出话了。

白羽瞳了然一笑，总算抬起一点点身体，定定地看着展耀迷蒙的眼睛，“还会有更舒服的，别急。”

展耀重重喘了一口气，艰难地吐出单个字眼：“你还、你还挺了、了解……经验……”

他后半句话没能说完整，白羽瞳却自然地回答下去：“我没有什么经验，但看到你就学会了。”

白羽瞳嘴唇天生凉薄，即使如现在这样全身布满热火的时候，那两片形状特别的唇瓣仍然有点偏冷。顺着展耀的耳廓一路向下，划过线条柔软的下巴，满布红霞的脖颈和起伏的锁骨，最终停留在展耀右胸上幼嫩的乳尖上。

若说颈部是展耀已变得粉红一片的身体上血色最浓的地方，乳尖就是这副身体上最浅淡的部分。空气中的酒意还未尽数消散，早些时候灌进去的大量甜香槟和百利甜还积在他们的身体里，一直没有代谢干净，白羽瞳靠近展耀时还能闻到甜腻的酒精味。这让展耀的乳尖像是一整颗圆润的樱桃，沉在烈性的鸡尾酒里，有点儿涩，有点儿甜，又后劲十足。

醉鬼总是喜欢追求更多让他沉醉的东西。

白羽瞳迫不及待地把展耀的一边乳尖衔进嘴里，上下两片唇瓣清凉中又带有炽热，顽皮的舌尖还是不太安分地在乳晕上舔弄，握着展耀阴茎的动作也不见停，食指在展耀阴茎上最敏感的点高频画圈。展耀被上下摆弄得迷迷糊糊，恍惚间看见趴在胸口处的白羽瞳的侧脸，放在白羽瞳肩头的手慢慢地滑到对方的鼻梁上。

白羽瞳被展耀的动作扰得一滞，抬起眼皮看着展耀。

“……阿多尼斯的鼻梁……”展耀这话说得没头没脑，蒙蒙地看进白羽瞳的眼睛里，“我说你的鼻子——像阿多尼斯的——”

白羽瞳眼里噙满笑意：“你见过他本人？”

“没有，”展耀的手指一点点顺着白羽瞳的鼻子往下，落在那个漂亮的唇珠上，“不过我觉得他应该和你长得差不多。”

白羽瞳笑意更深，就着展耀的动作咬了那根手指一口，“猫儿，我还真不知道你嘴还能这么甜呢？”

展耀的眼神一直未从白羽瞳脸上移开，腿却偷偷地往上抬起，卡到白羽瞳的两腿之间，用膝盖慢慢顶弄白羽瞳已经绷了好一会儿的阴茎，把那小家伙压下去又放起来。白羽瞳吐出一口粗气，用比清醒时更充沛的体力支撑自己俯视着展耀。

“猫儿你……”

“今晚可是我们新婚第一天，”展耀眉毛一抬，虚虚地揶揄道，“小白。”

“展、耀！”白羽瞳低吼出声，“你可别后悔。”

 

展耀嘴上不饶人，身体却诚实地给了明确的信号——例如白羽瞳总算再低下头去衔住他另一边的乳尖，那小颗粒迅速充血，乖乖地顶进白羽瞳谨慎的齿间，如有生命似地自觉地蹭弄起来。白羽瞳另一只手终于舍得离开展耀的腰窝，转而抚上被冷落的那一边乳头。展耀被白羽瞳的嘴和手侍弄得凌乱不堪，四肢无措地散落在洁白的被单上，脸因为快感而皱起，白羽瞳的肉体覆在他身上，颇有那么点儿世界著名油画的味道。

展耀阴茎处渗出来的液体越来越多，透明的液体从铃口溢出，全部留在白羽瞳的手掌心里。白羽瞳觉得黏得厉害，想把手心里的东西抹在展耀的内裤上，意识到三角内裤已经撑到了极限，早已兜不住更多的体液渗透。

“好多啊，猫儿。”白羽瞳压低了声音，偏偏说这话时还一脸正气，情色却不色情。

展耀的力气早已所剩无几，还是撑起膝盖碰了碰白羽瞳的阴茎，触到明显的湿意时才放下：“你不也是。”

那些被催生出的气息和甜酒味水乳交融地搅合做了一道，溜进白羽瞳敏锐的嗅觉里，自然又是另外一番风味。

“我当然是，我承认。”白羽瞳低头看着同样还附着在自己身上的内裤，也早已被彻底洇湿。不过每一滴液体从铃口出去时他都有所感，也已心知肚明那些液体正透过身上的棉布一滴一滴跌进被单里。“我也承认我快忍不住了，你呢？猫儿？”

那话问得恶质又调皮，已经被击打得眩晕的展耀匀不出多余的心思和白羽瞳分辩，颇为无奈地责骂了一句：“你少废话了……”

 

“你啊……”白羽瞳叹了口气。不得不说这实在是极为怪异，什么样的人才会在做爱的过程中忽然叹气。但白羽瞳自己不觉得，果然听展耀的不再废话，动作轻柔地为展耀褪下束缚他许久的内裤。

太湿了……白羽瞳在手里捏了一捏，低头看着展耀立起的阴茎，那处还在源源不断地逸出液体，顺着柱体上凸起的脉络一点一点滑到展耀的会阴，又隐进被挡在下面的阴影里。

再次强调，白羽瞳绝不是第一次看到展耀的身体。

这并不难以理解，他们从小一起长大，直到八岁都常常一起睡觉。即使那之后不怎么同床，也未曾刻意避讳过在一个房间换衣服。大了以后一起去游泳一起去桑拿房的事情也有过。如果白羽瞳愿意，他甚至能回忆起展耀的身体小时候的形状。但此时此刻他的注意力全部被眼前的物事占据——他确实是第一次看到勃起状态的展耀，正如他自己也会有的那样，没什么新鲜的，却足够吸引人。

白羽瞳放下展耀的内裤，深深吸了一口气，才敢用手指直接触摸上展耀的阴茎。他把食指放在展耀最敏感的那个点，配合拇指与其他三指缓缓套弄起来。也不知是不是展耀嫌他动作慢了，竟自己伸出手想一同动作。不过展耀的手指行到半路就被白羽瞳包裹住，索性被白羽瞳牵引着，一同在柱身上滑动。

白羽瞳干脆让展耀半坐起来，用手臂和肩膀支撑住展耀。展耀个子不小，跟白羽瞳一般高瘦，不过白羽瞳本来就是练家子，酒意浓到一半的时候更有力量。哪怕展耀大半个身子都软在他身上，白羽瞳也稳稳地撑着他坐在原处。他反复引导展耀去扫过那一个刚刚被发掘出来的敏感点，轻了不解其味，重了过犹不及，只有不轻不重的力道才能放大无限的快感。

“舒服吗？”白羽瞳一偏头就是展耀的耳朵，炙热的气息一点不落地喷进展耀的耳道。

“再、再……”展耀的声音已经没了实体，只剩虚弱的气音。

白羽瞳却懂得他的意思，也发现展耀的动作渐渐相反地迟缓下来，想是高潮将至，手又被搞得酸软，于是接过大部分的动作，细致地把展耀体内那股横冲直撞找不到宣泄口的强烈欲望耐心地带到终点。

展耀的眼睛也跟着那一道浓浊的白色液体冲出来到白羽瞳手上的同时紧紧眯起来，像只餍足的猫咪，人也彻底瘫软在白羽瞳身上，起伏不定地不住喘气。白羽瞳忙从背后扶住展耀的肩膀，看着后者愈发潮红的脸，没忍住在他的发顶上亲吻了一口。

“你平时也是这样吗？”

白羽瞳是真的觉得好奇，好奇这个迷人又未知的展耀——但这样的问话落在展耀耳朵里却像淘气的逗弄。高潮的余韵还未完全过去，和酒意冲作一道，让展耀觉得睁眼都困难。但他还是硬撑起眼皮描了一圈白羽瞳精致得像阿多尼斯一样的轮廓，痛苦地咽了一口干涩的喉咙里并不存在的唾沫。

“那你呢？”

“……”白羽瞳又亲了一口展耀的发顶，慢慢地把展耀放平在床上，“等会儿你就知道了。”

展耀射出来的白色液体本可以做天然的润滑剂，但白羽瞳尤嫌不够——那一点实在太少了，远远不足够给展耀润滑到不会感觉到过度疼痛的地步。好在酒店本身就备有未开封的润滑剂在床头，附带几个标榜薄得惊人的安全套。

 

约莫是刚刚高潮过一轮的缘故，展耀的后穴放松了不少，“噗噗”地吐着前列腺液。把下半身搅得一片湿润黏腻，也洇湿了白羽瞳的眼神。纯粹深沉的欲望骗不了人，白羽瞳也不打算避开。但他同样不打算放任欲望自己去纵情——那会伤害到展耀。

白羽瞳的手指骨节分明，裹满润滑剂挤进狭窄的甬道，耐心地转了几圈，认真又审慎地屈起骨节极轻地搔刮了两下。

“放轻松。”

展耀当然也觉得难受极了，他比白羽瞳所希望的更想放轻松，但身体的应激性不由他自主控制，后穴对异物的推拒也不过是与生俱来的本能，他愈发想要放松，愈发被禁锢得难耐。

“猫儿，放轻松。”

白羽瞳看出展耀的为难，手指也未从后穴中退出来，上半身倒是欺上去和展耀唇瓣厮磨，慢条斯理地吐出舌头去安慰展耀的口腔和鼻尖。

“别担心，我不会伤害你。”

我知道——展耀在心里默默道，他当然知道白羽瞳不会伤害他，即使像现在这样的境况——就用他的枪指着他，他也不会伤害他。他不希望白羽瞳为难，但那太困难了。

若非有白羽瞳接连不断地在他耳边念叨的话。

“放松，猫儿。

“别紧张，我不会伤害你。

“疼你就叫出来。

“如果你实在不愿意，我们就不继续了。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

白羽瞳头一次向展耀这样直接地表白，其他的明明是破碎凌乱毫无章法的真心话，被白羽瞳说得一唱三叹有波有折。展耀直觉他可能想说很多，但实在不能指望在这样的情况下他还能说出多少，能有半句完整的已经很不容易。展耀被念叨得神思不属，意外地在白羽瞳重复的“我爱你”里稍稍软下身体。

白羽瞳的手指总算得以活动，卡在展耀体内也有了空间。他尽可能细心地把那些润滑剂涂抹在每个褶皱里，哪怕他忍得快要爆炸，但他还是愿意让手指在湿热紧致的甬道里多留那么一会儿——倘若这里真的应该是他的归属，他不需要急于这一时。

谢天谢地展耀在他的动作里慢慢放松下来，渐渐适应一根手指的尺寸。白羽瞳估摸着差不多才放进第二根去，混着更多的润滑剂，搅动得内部更为火热。由内而外的灼烫感激得展耀一个激灵，险些粗重地呻吟出来。

白羽瞳就是在那个时候找到了展耀的敏感点——柔软，隐秘，就藏在展耀的身体深处。白羽瞳试着在那个点上按揉一下，意料之中看到展耀再一次勃起——原本他的不应期应该更长才是，但接二连三的挑逗和刺激却使得这段不应期被强行缩短。这样的快感太过于陌生，在展大博士值得骄傲的求学生涯里从未学习过，他仅能凭借身体的本能追寻那个欲望的极点。两次勃起间隔时间果断让展耀觉得下身有点发疼，可后穴里隐隐如海浪般传来的快感又让他忍不住扭动着要求更多。

“快了，猫儿，”白羽瞳柔声抚慰他，“你再忍忍。”

白羽瞳分出一只空闲的手在展耀的会阴上按压，想分担一些他的阴茎骤然勃起时过度产生的鼓胀感。

 

他们之间的第一场性事进展得可算是有些艰难，白羽瞳的内裤至今仍在他身上，但早就已经裹不住昂扬的性器官。尺寸惊人的阴茎放肆地从内裤的边缘滑出来，松紧带就卡在柱身上，卡得白羽瞳愈发难忍。他一直没去在意这个，仅仅只是专心为展耀做扩张。好在展耀的身体在容纳了第三根手指后终于变得足够润滑松弛，多少安慰了一点白羽瞳急切的欲望。

是以白羽瞳缓缓将自己的龟头嵌入展耀的后穴时，竟产生了一种被寄予厚望的前锋运动员兢兢业业带了一百二十分钟球终于在伤停补时阶段射门绝杀的狂喜。

起初白羽瞳的推进也不算容易，毕竟他的阴茎可不是手指，它更为灼热，更为霸道，也更为任性。白羽瞳花了很大的力气才克制住没有猛烈地插到底，因为展耀的脸因为这样的开拓暂时性地失去了血色，白羽瞳不得不俯下身来细密地亲吻他的面颊。

“猫儿，”白羽瞳低低叹他给展耀的专属昵称，吮吸掉他身上残存的醉意，“猫儿……”

展耀闭上眼睛任由白羽瞳肆无忌惮地亲吻，忍受着身下交合处隐约的痛感，低声呢喃着给予积极的回应：“没关系，小白。”

怎么会没关系？

那时他差不多已经酒醒了，意识和窗外渐渐变白的天色一起变得清明敞亮，行动自然也不再单纯是酒精驱动的下意识，理所应当地带上了三分理智。

白羽瞳心疼于展耀额头上再一次渗出来的细小汗珠，禁不住把那些咸腥的液体吻进嘴里，手指极尽温柔地爱抚展耀的身体。他最熟悉展耀的神情，明白展耀怎样的表情是舒适，怎样是忍耐，怎样又是痛苦。就算深深跌进了欲望的浪潮里也一点未变——原始的抽插释放不是白羽瞳的目的，他的目的是给展耀一个还算不错的初夜，即使走到这一步的确始料未及。

白羽瞳把自己的下半身一点一点卡进展耀的身体，眼睛一眨不眨地观察着展耀的神色。直到他的阴茎嵌得足够深入，碰触到那个敏感点时，展耀的表情才从绷得死紧的痛苦中乍然放松下来。

“你动吧，小白。”展耀咬紧下嘴唇，努力保持镇定，用言语鼓励白羽瞳。

白羽瞳受到鼓励，却并未立刻大开大合地活动，反倒是顶弄着自己的性器在展耀体内的那个点上停留了一会儿，眼见着展耀的表情从紧绷到放松再到紧绷，才缓缓开始抽动，像终于确认了归属。

 

但是……

太……从一开始就太多了……

白羽瞳最初律动的频率不算高，展耀却已经被顶弄得头昏眼花，浑身上下通电似地，调皮的电流从交合处一路贯穿到大脑里。起初明显的锐利痛感也渐而消失不见，转而变成了后一秒比前一秒更浓重的快感。

后穴随着白羽瞳的动作开始更为灵活地自由张合收缩，在滚烫的性器每一次顶入时主动地打开迎合上去，每一次退出时又诚实地缩紧挽留。白羽瞳的冠状沟无数次从展耀的内壁勾回那个甜蜜的入口，又一发不可收拾地挤进内穴的褶皱里。

展耀一直觉得白羽瞳这个人极富张力，可他从未想过在他体内努力冲刺的白羽瞳更加血脉喷张，属于他的情欲比海啸时的浪潮更加汹涌澎湃，比正在爆发的火山更为猛烈野蛮，比裸露的山岩更跌宕起伏。展耀一次一次被白羽瞳温和地顶上巅峰，又温和地落下深渊。

而白羽瞳又何尝不是？

他吻掉展耀一波又一波涌出的泪水，又不得不迎接更多汨汨而出的眼泪。深埋在展耀体内的逐渐猛烈运动起来的阴茎像立于高耸的悬崖之边，进一步就是灭顶的万劫不复，退一步又是胆怯的遗憾。这种极致的快感丝毫不容犹豫，每一刻都像在高潮。

窗外的鱼肚白愈发明显，还有随着呻吟声一点点亮起的朝霞，太阳光宣告着这座欲望之城新一天的欲望又开始，可这房间里充斥的欲望却从昨夜到清晨都未停止过，甚至一直在节节攀升。

 

第二次射精时展耀终于无法克制地尖叫出声，一股粘稠的白色液体浪漫地喷洒在白羽瞳的小腹上，比起体温而言稍稍偏低的温度无疑是给热切中的白羽瞳一个不小的刺激，让他无法自控地吻上展耀迷人的嘴唇，下半身高频猛烈地冲刺。

“慢、慢点，小白……”展耀被顶撞得心慌意乱，如几近溺水之人抓住浮木般攀上白羽瞳的肩膀。

“慢不下来了……”白羽瞳感觉到他的铃口正正冲撞上展耀体内的那个柔软的点，一小团绵软的肉挤在铃口中央。那是种不同于射精的酥麻感，反倒有种一边接纳一边排挤的纠结。因为渴望想接纳更多，又因为承受不住这样的快感想拒绝。

可他怎么可能拒绝。

展耀刚才又射过一次，后穴因为高潮疯狂紧缩，紧紧勒住白羽瞳肿胀的阴茎。白羽瞳一时进退不得，粗长的柱体卡在半路，那个柔软的点和白羽瞳的铃口隔着薄薄一层空间悬空相对，有意无意地撩拨起白羽瞳的喘息。

早就慢不下来了。

白羽瞳体力消耗不小，辛苦地在展耀更加狭窄的后穴里拔出推进。内壁里已经完全不干涩，分泌过多的肠液裹紧了白羽瞳的柱身，像干净的水裹上滑溜的鱼。在这样滑腻的环境里，缓慢如同一个彻头彻尾的笑话，即使白羽瞳有心克制，也万万慢不下来了。

展耀被撞得越来越支离破碎的呻吟和勾人的身体在引导白羽瞳愈发快速地冲刺，追上又逃离的快感激起人的胜负欲。白羽瞳似乎觉得他浑身每一个细胞都认命地缴械投降，像打算彻底死在这无边灭顶的快感里。

“小、小白……”展耀因为高强度刺激而产生的泪水又从眼眶边溢出来，白羽瞳细心地把每一颗泪珠啄掉，喉结吞咽的动作却让展耀的泪水更加失禁。

“快了……猫儿……快了……”白羽瞳身下的动作狂野放纵，硬生生地把展耀高潮期收紧的后穴再次操开，卵袋剧烈地和展耀的臀部肌肤触碰，每一下都带着吞噬一切的快意。

性爱的滋味甜美热烈，白羽瞳像个食髓知味的孩子开始毫无节制地索求，索求展耀身体里最为隐秘的点，再狠狠碾磨到他们都觉得爽得让人爆炸。

他们用生来的默契毫不留情地交合，借本能而沉迷。是以那一股腥臊的精液霸道地冲上展耀的敏感点时，像原野上万千的花骤然一齐盛放，展耀和白羽瞳躺在其中，被太强烈的刺激冲击到头脑空白。

白羽瞳猜得一点都没错，这里就是他的归属，除了这里，他再也找不到第二个地方能让他被欲望控制得如此失神了。

 

好在到了最后，他们也并未因此迷失。

禁果之所以是禁果，自然有神的道理。它不止让人能分辨善恶，还会恶意地让人上瘾着迷。哪怕节制如白羽瞳也不可避免，最终他用所剩无几的体力撑着自己的躯体，看着身下迷乱的展耀，喘着粗气再次吻上了展耀高潮之后更加红润的嘴唇。

温柔地，克制地，小心翼翼地。

即使他射精以后的半软的性器还深埋在展耀身体里。

 

 

【六】

沙漠上的夕阳壮阔洒脱，城市里的日落鲜亮温和，而属于沙漠之城的日落好像两者兼有，又好像两者都不是。它有它独特的魅力，瑰丽而恬静，像只婉约细嫩的手，悄无声息地透过高层的透明玻璃抚上白羽瞳和展耀紧闭的眼。

他们此前已经昏睡了一整个白天。

缓慢挥发的酒精和剧烈运动之后的疲惫拥抱着他们一直陷在深眠里，是以他们有机会能稍微拖延那么几个小时来面对被酒精催化的私心导致的现状，不必着急立刻情真意切又头脑清醒地告白感情。不得不说这状况可有点狗血：白羽瞳把手插进展耀的发丝里，把后者的脑袋扶进自己的肩颈之间，另一手贴在展耀的背脊上；展耀的两手在白羽瞳的后腰凹陷处交叉，为了能保持这个姿势他几乎要蜷曲成了一只虾子。而他们差不多是同时被天边的红霞闹醒，同时直面空气中浓得吓人的味道和身体陌生的不适感。

内华达州和加州的大麻都合法，他们刚到美国没两天时展耀还同白羽瞳抱怨过那个味道的刺鼻。可这会儿整个房间里的味道比那个更刺鼻，一阵一阵地刺激他们的神经。

在那一刻，他们新的一天才刚刚开始。

 

最先睁眼的是展耀——他平时不怎么喝酒，更知道节制地从不喝醉，也是头一次知道酒精这东西能有这么大的力量，比化学实验室里的催化剂有更强大的力量——但酒精只能用来催化，却没法无中生有，也不是能让人一忘皆空的魔咒。他不过是初醒时脑子有点迷糊，稍稍定神之后就能想起昨夜发生的所有一切。

身体深处传来的痛感真实得可怕，展耀花了一会儿工夫也没能适应它，只好疲累地捂住眼睛，被一个更陌生的东西咯到了鼻梁。

展耀皱着眉头抬起手，对着夕照看了一眼——是一个戒指。

他认识的。

大概是两三年前的事情，白磬堂又去了趟什么名字奇奇怪怪的小国家出差，给他们带回来的一对戒指。据说是把一整颗的钻石打成小颗，巧妙又设计感十足地均匀包裹在整个戒指上，粗粗一眼看上去不太显眼，可实际费了很多匠人心思，才能让这对戒指显得足够庄重低调，又不失白家财大气粗的土豪气质。原本也就是一对男戒，白磬堂特别定制的，回香港当天就跑到SCI去要他俩戴上试试。

那会儿白羽瞳和展耀理所当然地拒绝了，推脱之后寻了个由头各自跑路，走人之前白羽瞳还战战兢兢地问白磬堂难道不知道对戒是什么意思吗？哪有人随便送对戒做纪念品的？

白磬堂当时装傻，胡扯着说这是他们友情的象征，磨了他们一个多月都没成功也就作罢。那以后她也没再提过戒指的事情，展耀只当是她带回去收起来了，却不想到了白羽瞳这里。现在又辗转到了他手上，好好地围住了他的无名指，在昏黄间红的日光下闪闪发亮。

展耀猜也知道，白磬堂肯定是花了不少精力。

这戒指和他的手指尺寸正好，卡得严丝合缝，不嫌勒得紧，也没有更多的余地，一看就是专门为他制作的。也不显得他朴素的手指太过浮夸，反倒是自然而然地和他的手融为一体，仿若是天生就该在那似的，只不过迟了一点和他相见而已。

 

展耀暂时忽略掉身体上过度的不适，举起手指眯着眼多打量了两眼，戒指也静静地看着他，让他清晰无比地意识到发生过的事情多么具有非凡意义。正想去看看白羽瞳手上是不是也有个一模一样的，就被同样已经醒过来的白羽瞳转过身抱了个满怀。白羽瞳没有睁眼，直接避开了展耀的眼睛。

展耀本下意识地想问白羽瞳醒了多久，被陡然抱住愣了一下，他察觉到白羽瞳的呼吸有点急促，好像非常慌张。

他为什么慌张？

“那时候我姐还是把戒指给我了，而且是我主动跟她要的，”只是还没等到展耀说话，白羽瞳就已经把脸埋进展耀的颈间，闷闷地主动交代，“我一直随身装着，偷偷装了好久。”

展耀感觉到他的后背也有这么一小道金属痕迹凉凉地咯着他——他确实也戴着，属于白羽瞳的那一个也牢牢地卡在他的左手上。

这样的认知让展耀有点欣喜，也温和地回抱住白羽瞳，字斟句酌地开口说道：“小白……”

但他只出口了两个字就被白羽瞳生硬地打断，他的新晋丈夫好像还不太敢和他对视，依旧保持闷声：“你别说，我先说。”

展耀拍了拍白羽瞳光裸的肩，示意他说下去。

 

 

【七】

白羽瞳沉默了一小会儿，展耀不愿意提前打扰他，仅仅用手一下一下地抚蹭白羽瞳的背脊，想抚摸掉他的慌张。白羽瞳在他的安慰下平静了不少，一开口就叹了口气，继而才缓慢地剖白：“你会后悔吗？昨天的事情。”言罢又自己加以补充，“我肯定不会。”

 

事实上展耀能明白他想说什么，正如他自己也想说的那样。

无关外界的因素，任他们谁也不能低估朝夕相处带来的羁绊和影响。就好像一只鸟儿长年间跋涉往返过万千大山长河，于无际的天地而言不过沧海一粟，可它年渐发灰的羽毛在世间留下过的沧桑痕迹，除了它自己，还有岁月光阴在见证。正如同他们之间的情感好像非常显眼，但那些一点一点累积起来渐渐叠加得厚重的油彩印记和变成这样的过程，也只有他们两个人才知道。

这近三十年来的人生画布上的色块并不清晰分明，大部分的细节轮廓都被时间洇得模糊不明，但色彩仍然顽强地依附在画布上，每时每分都在变得比前一刻更深一寸，迷蒙地保持鲜活本色，也诚实地记录下了所有无可磨灭的过往。那些都有摧枯拉朽的力量，由不得他们反抗。

 

“说真的，好多年了，”白羽瞳一字一句地说，声音里有一圈一圈的波纹荡开，“连我都不知道什么时候开始的，但后来我意识到之后就发现我已经喜欢你展耀很多年了。不过我一直没说，我姐把戒指带回来之后我也没说，谁知道拖到了现在。现在非说不可了，你别嫌太晚，也别嫌我怂。”

展耀悄悄地抿了一下嘴，心道他才不会嫌白羽瞳怂，他自己也一样。

“展耀，我知道你也喜欢我。不是马韩他们天天放嘴上说的，是我感觉到的。你没说，我也不说，不过我真的知道。你别否认，你知道的嘛，我直觉那么准。”白羽瞳看展耀不回答，自顾自地继续下去，“我之前是觉得说不说都一样，反正你肯定在我身边。我喜欢你，你喜欢我，我们俩都不可能再找别人。搞不好就这样一起查案子，等到退休再找其他事情做，混个一辈子得了吧。

“还有就是因为嘛，毕竟是你。连我都会瞻前顾后的。

“我真的喜欢你了好几年，不信你去问我姐。当时她给我戒指的时候我就跟她说了，虽然这戒指一直也没给你，但我也给不了别人。

“而且那些都是之前，现在我们都结婚了，我不管是因为什么结的，戒指也在你手上了——总之开弓没有回头箭，子弹打出去可就没有余地了，你也不能后悔。”

白羽瞳边说边在展耀的肩膀上拱动，有一下没一下地往展耀身上哈气，熏得那一块皮肤热烘烘的，暖得展耀一阵窝心。

展耀被逗乐了。

在这个怪异的场景下，他们的下肢还在相互纠缠，若有似无地互相踢着，被被子捂在下面蒸发不掉的汗黏在身上滑腻得厉害，积压的热气愈演愈烈，浑身的细胞唉声叹气，再一次转黑的天色落在他们身上，多情地覆盖掉躁动的情绪——尽管白羽瞳显然不太冷静，那些话像是意气用事之下一股脑儿的结果，带了明目张胆的紧张，而作为一个被搞了一晚上尚且瘫得起不来床的人，展耀还得反过来安慰他。

“说完了？”展耀问，“那好啊。”

展耀又笑了一声，才在白羽瞳耳边轻声说，对对方语无伦次的表白报以诚挚。

“倒不是因为什么开弓没有回头箭，其实真要离婚也没那么麻烦。但是我也喜欢你了好几年，并且以后也会尽我的一切能力继续喜欢你。

“所以我也没打算后悔。”

这次换展耀吻上了白羽瞳的侧脸，戒指和戒指碰在一起“叮当”作响。

 

 

【八】

在心理学领域，爱情一定是所有的导论课程里必然会涉及的东西，任何一个初学者，甚至非本专业的外行都得学习，区别只在于深不深入而已。

而展耀无疑是对那些相关理论了若指掌的那一类。

当年他第一次坐在国外的大学教室里学习那些初级理论，看着教授在大屏幕上投影出的爱情各个阶段里人体分泌多巴胺和PEA的曲线图，一边依样画葫芦描下来，一边不可遏止又理所应当地想起远在大洋另一头的白羽瞳。

教授说人不可能每时每刻都在分泌PEA，它有一个从少到多，又从多到少的过程，因此也不可能每时每刻都对恋爱保持足够的热情、信心与勇气，所有的爱情都会有淡化的时候，但会根据各人的情况不同而有先有后——同一对情侣中其中一位还在热恋，另一位就首先变得冷静是非常常见的事。

即使专注如展耀也忍不住摸鱼，灵活的大脑放空了那么几分钟，就只是忽然想知道他对白羽瞳的热情能够持续多久——那些在他身体里各种各样的激素物质能够支撑他对白羽瞳保持多长时间的迷恋，它们什么时候开始产生，又会在什么时候结束。

那时候他们之间隔了许多个小时的时差，隔了好几道纵横交错的经纬线，隔了最快速的网络光纤也传达不过去的生活差距。但展耀也未曾有一时一刻觉得他脑子里那些活泛的激素有一点点恢复平静的意思。

那确实是一个未解之谜，哪怕是在他已经被尊称为心理学专家的现在，他依旧弄不清楚。甚至他连他的激素分泌曲线都画不出来，他摸不准哪里是峰值，在哪里又会降到最低点。

心理学本来就不太容易，要剖析自身也只会愈发困难。

展耀在白羽瞳身边沉默着思考了许多年，仍未能得到答案。

 

而早些年里他还有写日记的习惯，倒并非是为了记录生活中的琐事，只是为了记录心情，有时也不过只有三言两语，甚至是简简单单一行“X月X日，晴。”那时他还把日记当成是钻研心理学的一个小小的步骤，后来回到香港工作渐忙，又与白羽瞳久别重逢，慢慢也就停了这个日常。

但在白羽瞳一次一次提及的“一直没说”的声音里忽然想起来他曾经专门记录过的一句话——「Heard melodies are sweet, but those unheard are sweeter.」

写下这句话的时候是他在又一次挂掉白羽瞳的电话，又一次没能对着白羽瞳把表白说出口之后，那句话多多少少有那么点自我逃避的意味。但此时想起这句话却又有另外一种感觉——他们之间不需要过多的言语，即使他们谁也没有说出来，那份感情也一直该在那。

无声又甜蜜。

 

当真是开弓没有回头箭。

可弓不是昨夜才开的，那张弓在很多年前他们也无法定位的某个时间节点就被某种不可抗力彻底拉开了，而那支箭也已经在静悄悄的时光里穿行了好长一段距离，还要继续旅行下去，直到那个必然且唯一的终点。

 

 

【九】

“不过你先别急着得意，这次回去我们可有的忙了。”展耀的表白不长，说到这里就算总结，伸出手去把白羽瞳埋在他肩窝里的脑袋带出来，坦坦荡荡地和后者对上眼神。

白羽瞳这才松了口气似地沉声笑出来，“也是。”

想也能料到以白磬堂的个性，等知道他俩关系合法之后要多大张旗鼓轰轰烈烈地办一场婚礼，拦是肯定拦不住的。白展两家原本在香港就都颇有名望，加上白磬堂那些数不过来的生意伙伴，和白羽瞳展耀自己的人脉地位，这场盛大婚礼是无论如何避无可避。以此衍生的要和包Sir打个招呼，也要回去大大方方接收SCI众人的祝福，势必也会在警署里掀起一阵不小的风浪。

SCI这几年工作越来越忙，案子一个接着一个，即使有周末和法定假日，他们也只有很偶尔的时候才能休息。其余时候要么就忙着上下班打卡，要么就奔波在追踪嫌犯的路上。白羽瞳和展耀抱怨过一万次为什么香港的罪犯这段时间跟井喷式地出现，怕不是要举行什么犯罪庆典嘉年华。

当然庆不庆典的也不过是玩笑话，全是白羽瞳被过度的工作量逼出来的吐槽，可两个人都被折腾得够呛也是铁板钉钉的事实，堆积的卷宗现在还在SCI等着他们回去处理。

跨过明天，他俩还得回去任劳任怨。

白羽瞳又咧嘴：“以前我听到马韩和蒋翎偷偷说咱俩这是部演了二十年且还要一直演下去的纯爱狗血剧，这次就回去让他们看看大结局。”

——当然后来又紧锣密鼓地出了第二季，不过那些都是后话，此处暂且按下不表。

展耀在白羽瞳身边找了个躺得更舒服的姿势，叹了口气：“你猜包Sir会不会被我们折腾得发疯？”

白羽瞳偏头吻了展耀一下：“会被我们折腾得更加头秃。”

 

但无论包Sir是否会被他们折磨得发疯或者头秃，首先被他们折腾的还是州务卿办公室。

州务卿办公室的人不是第一次遇到白羽瞳和展耀这样的年轻情侣。

拉斯维加斯的这项业务太出名，大多数到拉斯维加斯为了仪式感和新鲜感登记了结婚的情侣都得到这里来索求证明书，展耀和白羽瞳也是其中之一。

他们醒来之后又在床上腻了半个晚上，从蜜月预订到未来的规划，絮絮叨叨私语了几个小时，期间交换了太多的亲吻。说到半路忽然想起来之前婚姻登记处的人专门提醒过他们的话，想起回香港的飞机就在明天晚上，这才忙不迭爬下床套上衣服，手忙脚乱地退过房窜到车上赶到内华达的州务卿办公室。他们到达时还没天亮，展耀早就累得睡过去，白羽瞳睡不着，在驾驶座上看着展耀的睡脸，帮他阻隔掉溜进来的调皮光线，守着展耀一直到州务卿办公室开门。

他们的时间很少，是以全办公室的人一直猎奇地看着从开门就闯进来的两个焦急的家伙，其中一个不要命似地催促他们尽管办理，着急间连文件都弄得乱七八糟，另一个温和地站在旁边，一边安抚他的伴侣，一边帮着把文件整理清楚，一边向工作人员道歉。

年轻的职员姑娘站在那副滑稽的画面里忍俊不禁。

“你们看上去很相配，”她在白羽瞳和展耀一起看过去时带着笑意笃定地说，她不是本土美国人，英语带有一点点的口音，可听上去温暖又婉转，“就是那种会幸福快乐地生活一辈子的一对，最适合彼此那种。”

白羽瞳和展耀对视一眼，感谢地点点头。

“不过，”小姑娘友善地继续道，指了指身后办公室的其他职员们，所有人都冲着他们微笑，“你们别再这样慌乱就更好了，我们一定会以最快速度帮助你们。要知道，你们刚刚可吓了我们一跳，因为这对爱情鸟的气息确实让人无法忽视，每个人都感受到了冲击。”

白羽瞳感觉他的手被展耀使劲捏了一下。

 

 

【十】

谁又能说不是冲击呢？

白羽瞳和展耀把精美的请柬带到警署里像派发传单似地见人就塞的时候，SCI的同事们还在一如既往地背着领导划水。

马韩照例拿着她那块镜子反复粘自己的假睫毛尾部，蒋翎照例窝在特制的电脑椅和U型枕里打瞌睡，王韶照例抱着一袋子饼干“嘎嘣嘎嘣吧唧吧唧”地嚼，赵富照例拿着新买的手机跟齐乐哥哥妹妹纤绳荡悠悠。难得没有下雨的夏日香港晴空万里，SCI组员们坚持把夏日里不浪费人生才是浪费人生的信念贯彻到底。

是以白羽瞳拉着展耀走进门那会儿他们谁也没来得及把手里的活计及时收起来，干脆就被两位领导一起逮个正着，捉了全员个猝不及防。

可更令人猝不及防的还有其他，马韩是最优秀的狙击手，也有最优秀的洞察力。她手里假睫毛还没粘好，眼波一扫扫到两位领导紧紧牵在一起的手，一个大惊失色把自己的真睫毛扯下来几根，忙捂住嘴不敢喊出声。

几乎是与此同时，SCI八卦小分队队长王韶的手机“滋滋”开始震动起来，王韶悄悄低头看一眼，一声尖叫还没来得及从声带处跑出来，就被八卦的正主本人堵回了嗓子眼儿。

“没错，就是这样。”白羽瞳抬了抬展耀的手，正好露出个低调奢华有内涵的钻石戒指，就是几年前白磬堂满SCI展示过的那一对，愉悦又温馨地笑眯眯正式宣布：“我和展耀结婚了。”

展耀也笑，主动伸出自己拿着几张请柬的左手，大大方方地展示出对戒的另一半。

“是啊，我们结婚了。”

 

怎么会这样？蒋翎偷偷朝马韩递过去一个眼神。

谁知道呢？马韩茫然地回复。

他们当然不知道，他们可忽视了太多东西。

最后还是赵富鼓起勇气打着抖问白羽瞳：“白Sir，我们到底错过了什么？”

 

白羽瞳和展耀对视一眼，咧开嘴角干脆地笑出声。

 

错过了什么呢？

譬如年少时相互争抢的一支冰棍，譬如并肩走过的放学路上缱绻的暮云和归巢的倦鸟，譬如海边掀到对方脸上的水，譬如分别在篮球场上和场下的两个被拉长的影子，譬如深夜里读过的书，譬如好些小秘密被撞破的尴尬，譬如幼稚的争吵，譬如帮忙搞定的作业，譬如一起看过的烟花，譬如机场大厅的离别，譬如半夜里响了好几声又归于安静的电话，譬如警校训练之后片刻的安歇，譬如每天都在心里计算的时差，譬如彼此母亲做的饭菜，譬如不带恶意的恶作剧，譬如线条饱满的素描，譬如训练场里的手枪，譬如家里常备的杠铃，譬如被抱怨过无数次的闹钟，譬如彼此抱怨的生活习惯。譬如嘴馋时出现的鱿鱼丝，譬如一起喝完的一杯牛奶，譬如飞机的轰鸣。

也譬如昨夜里展耀不大的警署公寓里唯一的一张床上，由于过度疲惫而早早就并排躺下的两个身影。

 

 

FIN.

 

 

感谢你读到这里


End file.
